


Good For You

by constellationdipper



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Badly Written, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Mental Illness, Jake's Party, Minor canon divergence, Songfic, argument, be careful though, but - Freeform, ex-friendship, safety first kids, sorta - Freeform, this isn't super triggering, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationdipper/pseuds/constellationdipper
Summary: Canonically, Jeremy never found out exactly how Michael felt during the weeks he was ignored by his best friend. Nevertheless, Michael saved the day.Alternatively (here), Michael says what's on his mind when he's in the bathroom.Nevertheless, Michael has always saved the day.





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Have fun reading this. I wrote it a while ago and recently changed it up. It's unbeta'd and completely unedited so. excuse grammar mistakes! Enjoy the read, and a sequel might come up.

_"Get out of my way, loser."_

 

Michael was shoved aside as the words Jeremy was spitting out pierced him. He felt a rush of desperation, anguish, and anger rise up in him as he grabbed Jeremy’s arm, his other hand clenched tightly.

Michael’s breathing was quickening as he didn’t process what Jeremy was doing. He said in a high-pitched and desperate voice. “Hold on. I came to this goddamned party for a reason, and you are not going to fucking leave me here!”

Jeremy was now looking at him as if there was a thick haze between them. Jeremy scoffed and pulled his arm back. ”Watch me!”

Michael straightened up and glared at Jeremy with enough force to keep him there. He spoke in a dangerously low voice that contradicted his currently panicked state. ”No. You are going to fucking _listen_ to me bec- because I am your best friend and you are doing something incredibly stupid.”

Jeremy attempted to interrupt but Michael continued as if his (ex?)best friend hadn't even made a sound.“So you found a place where the grass is greener... and you jumped the fence to the other side. Is it good? Are they giving you a world I could **_never_ ** provide? The reason you’re doing all this- this- taking the squip a-and ignoring me. Isn’t it because I’m a **loser**? I can’t give you the world you want but I tried so hard to be _enough_.”

Jeremy feebly backed up a few steps as he whispered, eyes clearing up briefly. ”N-No, I-”

“Shut it, Jeremy! You _know_ you think I’m just some stupid sidekick! I’ve never been enough and you will never see me as enough. I hope you’re proud of your big decision, huh? Yeah, I hope it’s all that you want and more. Now you’re free from the _agonizing_ life you were living before!” He was shaking with anger. Michael had expected to cry at some point but he couldn’t find it within himself to give any more tears. The anger he felt now… was dry. It was humorless, tasteless, and worryingly numb.

He continued, arms coming around his own body as if hugging himself, one hand reaching into his hair as he glared at the shorter boy. Michael spat,”And you say what you need to say so that you get to walk away! Would it kill you to have to stay trapped when you’ve got something new?! I’m sorry you had it rough and I'm sorry I'm not enough, and that I never will be. Thank God that thing rescued you!”

Jeremy hopelessly couldn’t get a word into Michael’s rage as he mumbled, knowing the words rang untrue even in his own ears. ”You’re enough, Michael.”

Michel snorted, tone deadly. ”Yeah? Really. No wonder you took that fucking pill. So you got what you always wanted. So you got your dream come true. Good for you! Good for you, Jeremy! You finally got a taste of a life so perfect and now you’re leaving me behind. Now… Now I’m just sorry that I tried so hard.”

Jeremy defensively proclaimed,”I don’t even know why you’re so obsessed with this! It’s not like you’d understand b-because…”

Michael shook his head in disbelief. ”Because why, Jer-Jeremy? Rich approached me a few months before he talked to you and I told him **_no_**. I said that if it meant leaving you behind, I would _never_. To me, you were always enough. It’s just sad that you never thought that of me. I don’t even know why you’ve been ignoring me all this time! Unlike _you_ , I was okay if I had you on my team! I thought we made everything a two player game! I’ve been invisible and alone and certain that nobody would even notice if I vanished into thin air! I bet you used to know what that felt like too. Oh wait, I was your friend and we were **_together_**. Shouldn’t you have been satisfied with that?

“Does it cross your mind to be _slightly_ sorry? Do you even care that you might be _wrong_? Was it fun? Well I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along… And you say what you need to say then play who you need to play. And if somebody's in your way, you **crush** them and leave them behind.”

Jeremy was silent, eyes welling up with tears as he didn’t even attempt denying what Michael said. He gaped when Michael began to leave, turning back to say,”Well, I guess if I'm not of use. Go ahead, you can cut me loose! Go ahead now… I won't mind. I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go! Is that good for you? Would that be good for **you**? I'll just sit back while you run the show! Is that good for you? Would that be good for **you**?”

Jeremy shuddered, his anxiety getting the better of him as he managed to lean against the wall quietly. Michael just couldn’t feel guilty for once. The pitiful teen whimpered,””All I need is some time to think- All the words that I can't take back. I gotta find a way to stop it, stop it, **_just let me out_**!”

He reached up and began to hide his face into his hands, overcome with sudden grief that Michael chose to block out. Instead, he bitterly laughed. ”Is that what you want? Get out then.”

A momentary stutter of surprise burst from Jeremy. ”W-What?”

“I said get out.”

Jeremy didn’t say anything, instead reaching for Michael. Michael wasn’t having it and whispered,”So you got what you always wanted. Fuck you.”

Michael moved past Jeremy, the tears he hadn’t felt earlier on now making an appearance. He was exhausted. He sprinted out of the house, eyesight blurry as he pushed past throngs of his stupid, _stupid_ peers.

 

* * *

 

Inevitably, he saved the day.

 

But the next few weeks would pass in a haze as he spiraled further and further, self-destructing like never before seen.

 

Michael saved the day but was painfully aware that Jeremy wouldn’t do the same for him.


End file.
